<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmates at first sight by AKAALA18196</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498172">Soulmates at first sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAALA18196/pseuds/AKAALA18196'>AKAALA18196</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Jealous Derek, M/M, Possessive Derek, Romance, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAALA18196/pseuds/AKAALA18196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The ultimate love story of Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid, soulmates and bonded for life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So in this I decided to change a few details so Gideon and Elle aren't there and are replaced by Rossi and Emily straight from the start because I personally prefer them.<br/>This is only my 4th fanfiction and its my first multi chapter longer story so I really hope you enjoy and comments are really appreciated.<br/>Thank you for reading, I love these two together so much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek was just on his way to get his first coffee of the day when in walked Hotch, a guy he knew to be David Rossi and a tall, skinny guy with soft brown shoulder length hair and creamy white skin with cute glasses that covered beautiful bright hazel eyes.</p>
<p>Derek’s breath caught in his throat, he could feel it, a feeling he’d only heard about but never been fortunate enough until now to experience. It was an electric current that got stronger and stronger the closer this handsome gentleman got.</p>
<p>At that moment the young doctors eyes peeked up to meet the chocolate warm eyes of Derek. He gasped but quickly closed his mouth before a bright pink blush spread across his cheeks. </p>
<p>Derek knew then that he could feel it too, it pulled him towards him.</p>
<p>“David, Spencer this is special agent Derek Morgan of our team and Morgan this is special agent David Rossi and Doctor Spencer Reid who I had previously mentioned were joining the team.” Said Hotch.</p>
<p>“Good to meet you agent Morgan, I’ve heard a lot of your impressive bomb disposal skills” Said Rossi shaking Morgan’s hand.</p>
<p>“Ah yes thank you and good to meet you too special agent Rossi, I’ve read a lot about your previous work and a pleasure to meet you Doctor Reid, welcome to the team” Derek went to shake the doctors hand when he squeaked out “Do you know the amount of bacteria transferred during a single handshake, it’s actually more than if you were to kiss”</p>
<p>Derek couldn’t help but laugh “That would be quite a greeting Dr Reid, is that how you would prefer me to welcome you?” Derek grinned even more as Spencer’s blush went from pink to red.</p>
<p>Spencer held out his hand to shake and the moment they touched it was a sharp spark of electric, Spencer coiled his hand back. “Pleasure to meet you too agent Morgan”</p>
<p>As Hotch ushered Rossi and Reid away to show them their respective office and desk (which Reid’s just so happened to be right next to Morgan’s) Morgan went in the search for his best friend Penelope Garcia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey there baby doll, I’ve got something important to tell you”</p>
<p>“Why hello there my chocolate thunder, fire away” she smiled.</p>
<p>“I’ve just met my soulmate”</p>
<p>For a moment Garcia was absolutely speechless, her best friend had finally found his special someone, his mate for life, this was incredible news, she had started to think he would never settle down.</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh! This is the most amazing news, this is so exciting! Who are they? What’s their name? Where did you meet? I want all the details”</p>
<p>“I met him just now, he’s new to our team. Doctor Spencer Reid”</p>
<p>Once again Garcia couldn’t keep her jaw off the floor. All her fanfiction dreams had just came to life, her excitement was threating to bubble over.</p>
<p>“This is the best news all year by far! I have to meet him, what’s he like? Is he cute? Well he must be to of caught your eye. I’ve heard he is an actual genius”</p>
<p>“He is breathtaking. He has the most beautiful eyes and hair just ready to be held, he’s tall and soft at the same time. His touch was like fire, it burned. I could sense the feeling as soon as a saw him, a shockwave that ran right through me”</p>
<p>“Oh Derek I’m so, so happy for you. You deserve to finally find your someone”</p>
<p>“I already feel such a possessive, protective pull for him, it’s making me anxious right now being away from him, not knowing where he is. I need to get back, I just wanted to tell you”</p>
<p>“Lets go together, I am dying to meet this handsome doctor”</p>
<p>Derek couldn’t help the growl that escaped his lips at someone else calling Spencer handsome. No one had any right to call him that but Derek.</p>
<p>“Sorry Derek, not like that I mean, let’s go meet your doctor shall we?” She couldn’t help but grin at Derek’s already overwhelming sense of claim on this man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Getting to know each other and perhaps falling in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team's first case all together and some jealous possessive Derek too</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They made their way back into the bullpen and everyone was stood round the new doctor, Hotch and Rossi were busy chatting in the corner.</p>
<p>Derek looked thunderous to see JJ and Emily on either side of Spencer, standing far too close and smiling far too brightly at someone that was out of bounds. It was irrational, Derek knew it but he couldn’t help but feel angry, the only thing calming him was Spencer’s reaction to Derek coming through the door.</p>
<p>He went from looking very nervous and worried even to a sigh of relief. Derek could sense that Spencer had been worried at Derek’s whereabouts although he too saw anger flash in his face when he caught sight of Garcia.</p>
<p>Derek whispered for Garcia to step away a little which she completely understood and Spencer smiled at Derek.</p>
<p>He thought he couldn’t feel even more attracted to Spencer until he saw the most gorgeous smile in the world, he needed to feel those lips.</p>
<p>He was struck by a fluttering of images, Spencer on his knees, mouth open ready to take Morgan in and suck him dry, Spencer laid out flush and naked on his bed, mouth screaming for more. Just like that and Morgan was hard.<br/>Working together was going to be a challenge of restraint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morgan and Garcia made their way over to the girls and Spencer.</p>
<p>“Hello there white chocolate, you must be our resident genius the Doctor Spencer Reid I’ve heard so much about from Mr dark chocolate over here, my name is Penelope Garcia, the woman for all your tech needs” Garcia was blatantly too happy.</p>
<p>Spencer started to stutter, shocked by the chirpy introduction before finally saying “Hello nice to meet you, you already seem to know a few things about me”<br/>Before they could get much further, Hotch and Rossi called them in for a case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first case had been a tricky one, made harder by the fact everyone was made bluntly aware that Derek and Spencer were soulmates which meant any sign of danger for the other was chaos but they found ways to make it work.</p>
<p>Spencer and Derek were always paired together and the police station they were working at were made aware to not to do anything to piss Morgan off in regards to Spencer since they were new soulmates.</p>
<p>Derek and Spencer got to know each other quickly but Morgan was determined to take his time and make sure that Spencer was comfortable, although he knew they were meant to be together he wanted Spencer to fall in love with him for more than that just like his parents had.</p>
<p>They made a great team on the field and Hotch had been very impressed at how in sync they already were considering they hadn’t fully bonded yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Overnight in the hotel they had gotten a twin room to be near each other but Derek wanted a twin specifically, he didn’t think he could handle being that close each night and not tear off the others clothes and mark him all over.</p>
<p>Spencer had gotten upset when Derek asked for a twin, he broke down crying to Derek when they got in the room.</p>
<p>“Whats wrong pretty boy? Please tell me, it’s killing me seeing you sad”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that, I can’t be pretty if you don’t want to share a bed with me knowing we are bonded”</p>
<p>“Oh Spence baby, I never meant it like that at all. Look at me please. Look the thing is, I don’t want you to be with me just because we are bonded to one another, I want to take you on dates, spoil you, woo you let’s say. I want you to fall in love with me because of who I am and the truth is, I think you’re so beautiful, so intoxicating to just be near, your smell, your warmth it’s a challenge every minute of the day to not make you mine, mark you as mine and make love to you that I just don’t trust myself to lay with you every night and not feel you, hold you”</p>
<p>“Oh Der, that’s the sweetest thing” Spencer reached out a hand to stroke Derek’s cheek, the feeling was incredible. </p>
<p>Derek placed his hand over Spencer’s before pulling the doctor close and pressing their lips together. Burning fire flooded them down to their core and they knew that until they bonded fully that feeling would get stronger and stronger till it hurt.</p>
<p>“I am broken Derek, my father abandoned me, my mom was too sick to take care of me, I’ve live my whole life alone. I have nothing to offer but my IQ, you deserve so much more”</p>
<p>“My one wish would be for you to see yourself through my eyes, just for one minute even and you would see all the beauty, the kindness, the special soul that I am lucky enough to see. I never thought I would find my someone, I started to think I didn’t have anyone for me, one look at you and I couldn’t breathe. I want you, I need you always and not only because we are bonded but because of who you are”</p>
<p>They still went to bed separately but the beds were pushed together to hold hands throughout the night, their night would come but Derek wanted something special for someone who was so special to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day they were doing a round of questioning which just so happened to include a large, muscly blonde haired gentleman who clearly hadn’t heard of boundaries.</p>
<p>He approached Spencer and instantly came far too close. Derek had been at the other side of the large room talking with some local police when his eyes drifted to Spencer who looked extremely uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Then suddenly the guy dared to tuck a piece of Spencer’s hair behind his ear before he could blink Derek was storming towards Spencer.</p>
<p>He grabbed Spencer by the waist pulling him away before kissing Spencer, clearly showing his claim on the bewildered doctor.</p>
<p>The guy just smirked “Hmm seems you’ve already caught someone else’s eye but I don’t happen to see a bond mark so what do you say cutie, fancy coming to mine tonight? We could definitely have some fun”</p>
<p>Derek couldn’t contain the growl, he stood in front of Spencer, such animal instincts to fight for what was his. “Dr Reid is my mate so I thoroughly insist you back the fuck off”</p>
<p>“But he’s so damn pretty, would love to see him spread out begging my name”</p>
<p>Derek was about to lunge before Hotch stepped in and escorted the guy out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spencer took Derek through to a private room.</p>
<p>“Der, look at me please”</p>
<p>Derek’s anger faded as he looked at Spencer’s face, he pulled him to him, clutching his shirt and burying his head into his heady scent.</p>
<p>“Der, I’m all yours Derek, you know that”</p>
<p>“It won’t be the last time some fucking jerk throws themselves at you, you’re absolutely gorgeous. The thought of someone else with even a finger on you, infuriates me. You’re mine Spencer and one day when I can make it special for you, as special as you truly deserve I am going to mark you over your entire body”</p>
<p>Derek kissed him like his life depended on it, backing him into a nearby desk, grounding their hips together, biting Spencer’s lip, making Spencer moan loud. Derek had to force himself away.</p>
<p>“You’re my pretty boy”</p>
<p>“Always” replied Spencer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Candles, stars and declarations of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally it's time for the perfect night</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dilemma came when they got back, now they were bonded they wouldn’t be able to go back to separate apartments, it would be too long and too far for them to cope being separate but first the had some paperwork to finish at the office since they got back in the middle of the day.</p><p>They all headed to grab some lunch before heading back to the office.</p><p> </p><p>Garcia was desperate to hear the juicy details of Derek and Spencer but they fact they were holding hands and making sure to sit as close together as possible confirmed that everything had gone well on the trip.</p><p>“So Spence, how are you liking the BAU?” JJ leaned in to ask, Derek instantly sat up a little straighter, curling his arm round Spencer’s shoulders.</p><p>The jealousy would only get worse until he had marked Spencer and fully bonded with his mate.</p><p>Spencer put his hand to Derek’s thigh to soothe him before answering JJ. Garcia who was on Derek’s other side spoke to Derek “How are things going with boy genius? Yous look very cosy”</p><p>“Hes amazing Pen, everything I could of hoped for honestly”</p><p>“You both seem so very happy. I’m happy that you finally found him, he is perfect for you. Can I ask though, I was surprised to see no bonding mark”</p><p>“I want it to be special for him, he deserves more than his first time to be in a crappy motel whilst working on a case. He deserves so much more but soon, very, very soon”</p><p>“Oh Derek, it’s just beautiful to see you like this, I’ve never seen you so happy”</p><p>“I’m incredibly lucky to have him. I used to think growing up was all I ever wanted was something like my own parents had, they looked at each other like the most precious thing they’d ever laid eyes on. If mom didn’t have us kids, she wouldn’t of kept going after my dad passed, she has never been the same and I used to think I would never ever find that. I’m no angel, I’ve been with my fair share but I’ve never had feelings for anyone, as awful as it sounds I never cared but the moment I saw him, I knew, this is the sappiest shit but I feel no shame in admitting he’s my angel”</p><p>Garcia was starting to tear up “Congratulations honey, I better be your bridesmaid on your big day” She giggled through her tears.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way baby girl”</p><p>What Derek didn’t know was that Spencer had heard Derek’s talk with Penelope, he was overwhelmed with emotion. </p><p> </p><p>He excused himself from the table to step outside. He found a small bench surrounded by flowers and he curled his knees into his chest.</p><p>His stomach was a swirl of butterflies. He had gotten horrendously bullied and tormented at school, he got told so many times that he would never have a mate, never be bonded with anyone because who could love a freak. His dad even abandoned him because he couldn’t cope with having a sick wife and a strange child and then his mom just got worse and worse. He used to pass out asleep after crying for hours, he only wanted someone to love him. He wanted to fall madly in love and have that returned. A family and as he had sat beside his soulmate surrounded by people that already cared for him, he could feel it, the start of what he had dreamed of. It was too good to be true, it had to be.</p><p>Derek could sense from the bond that Spencer wasn’t okay so he quickly went to look for him, he could feel him, he could smell his scent, he let it lead the way where he found him curled up on a bench.</p><p>“Spence baby, what’s the matter?”</p><p>“I heard you”</p><p>“Heard what baby?”</p><p>“I heard what you said to Penelope”</p><p>“Oh, why did it upset you baby boy?”</p><p>“Its too good to be true. Growing up I always got bullied, they would always say I would never have a soulmate, I was too much of a freak for anyone to want me. My dad left because he couldn’t cope with a sick wife and disappointment of a son. I’ve never been anything that anyone ever wanted of me and then I look at you. You are without a doubt the most handsome man I’ve ever saw, you’re strong, you’re brave, you’re smart and you’re kind. On top of that you’re a lady’s man, that’s what I’ve heard people say, I heard Emily say that she was surprised considering the amount of women you’ve been with. So this, me and you, it doesn’t make sense does it? You could have anyone, you have so many other much better options”</p><p>“Spencer. Listen very carefully when I say this please. Growing up yes I got my fair share of attention so when I was young I took it, I slept around, had flings yes but I have never not even once had any sort of romantic feelings for anyone, I’ve never even been on a date. I have never had anyone at my apartment because I’ve never met anyone I wanted to let in my life like that. I never even took any of their numbers after because I made it clear, I didn’t want that. None of this makes me sound very good I know but seeing what my parents had made me scared, scared of finding that person only to loose them. So I was relieved really when I never had that spark with someone. When you walked towards me, everything I had thought changed in an instant. When you looked at me with those incredible eyes, so nervous, I wanted to grab you, hold you, kiss you and never let you go. Then the even better part came, I got to know you, I got to see you excitedly ramble about facts and statistics, I got to see you be brave in the face of danger to be brave for your entire team when we needed you, I got to see you laugh, like belly laugh hard. Every single thing about you draws me in, I can’t function if I don’t know you’re safe and nearby. You are everything and more that I need and want and the bonus is that you’re so god damn sexy that I have to sleep in a separate bed just to stop myself. You don’t have to say it back but I want you to know Spencer Reid, I’m in love with you”</p><p>At this point Spencers tears ran steadily down his cheeks but he smiled in that moment, a big gleaming smile and said “Derek Morgan, I’m hopelessly in love with you”</p><p>They clung to each other, getting lost in the moment, getting lost in each others kisses. Derek pulled Spencer onto his lap to get him even closer. He could feel Spencer’s excitement through his trousers, he groaned at the feeling. Before they could get further caught up in a public area they heard a chorus of coughs.</p><p>The entire team was now outside, they had finished lunch and came to find the missing pair. The girls were starting to cheer before Hotch cut in “Morgan, Reid we are heading back to the office but we know it’s been a long few days for you both so feel free to head on home and we will see you tomorrow”</p><p>“Thank you Hotch” blushed Spencer</p><p>“Yeah thanks Hotch, see yous later” Derek pulled Spencer away, ready to show Spencer his new home.</p><p> </p><p>When they got back from collecting Clooney from Derek’s neighbour they made their way inside the apartment. </p><p>Clooney instantly took to Spencer, he whined if Spencer stopped fussing him. “Looks like I have some competition huh?” smirked Derek</p><p>“He’s adorable Der”</p><p>“Well this is where I stay obviously but I also have a couple of houses that I renovate and sell too, I’d love to show you sometime”</p><p>“That sounds great, you have a lovely home”</p><p>“Well its ours now, our home”</p><p>“Feels surreal to hear that, ours”</p><p>“Forever and always baby”</p><p>“I love you Der”</p><p>“I love you more pretty boy” </p><p> </p><p>That night Derek organised their very first date, he ushered Spencer off to get showered and ready whilst he set everything up. </p><p>The room was covered in warm candles and Derek had cooked them dinner. Out in the balcony their was blankets and cushions covering the floor for them to lay and watch the stars.</p><p>Spencer was overjoyed to see all the special touches and thought that Derek had put into the evening. Clooney was tucked up in his own bed whilst Spencer and Derek lay snuggled up together.</p><p>Spencer started to kiss his way up from Derek’s neck before climbing on top. </p><p>His eyes had gone dark from lust. Their tongues battled for dominance and clothes started to be unbuttoned and unzipped. </p><p>Derek picked Spencer, clutching onto his pert bum before walking them through to the bedroom. He shoved him against the wall, letting Spencer feel the length of his cock, that was straining painfully against his pants. Spencer moaned into the kiss and grinded back, he needed more.</p><p>“Please Derek”</p><p>“Please what my love?”</p><p>“Make love to me Derek, make me fully yours”</p><p>Derek laid Spencer on the bed and took a second to really look at him, laid flushed and happy, the man he loved this was the perfect moment.</p><p>Clothes ended up strewn everywhere, Spencer’s body was covered in bright red hickeys and Derek’s back was covered with scratches. Derek was in the middle of spreading Spencer out for him, getting him ready.</p><p>“Derek baby please, I’m ready, I’m ready”</p><p>“Your cock is seeping wet for me already baby boy, you need it greedy boy”</p><p>“Yes god please Der, I need you inside me”</p><p>Derek held Spencer close as he pushed in and then stilled to let Spencer adjust to his size. He covered Spencer’s face in soft kisses before looking him in the eyes.<br/>
“I love you Spencer”</p><p>Spencer stroked Derek’s cheek “I love you Der, please move, I need it, I need you”</p><p>Derek slammed into him and Spencer let out an obnoxious moan, the neighbours would be getting an earful but both too lost in ecstasy to care.</p><p>“Der I’m so close, fuck me Der, mark me”</p><p>“Cum for me pretty boy”</p><p>Spencer came hard with a loud scream, Derek followed a minute after, biting into Spencer’s neck as he did, marking him for life, the mark would never fade. </p><p>Showing they were fully bonded, the same mark started to appear onto Derek’s neck in the exact same spot, they were joined in every way.</p><p>Derek cleaned Spencer up gently before curling up together. Derek looked at Spencer, love shining in his eyes and asked “Spencer, one day very soon I’ll give you the proposal you deserve with the perfect ring for your delicate finger but will you marry me Spence? Do me the honour of being my husband?”</p><p>“Oh Der, of course I will, yes, a million times yes”</p><p>They fell asleep clung to one another in the most blissful, peaceful sleep dreaming of their beautiful wedding.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>